


О том, как гвардейцы пытались заработать

by archarcher, ilera



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Атос, Портос и Арамис втроем сидели на кровати Атоса и дочитывали письмо."... Если вы не принесете деньги, то услышите агонизирующие крики вашего друга, заходящегося в мучительных судорогах, когда мы отрежем ему второй ус".
Kudos: 2





	О том, как гвардейцы пытались заработать

Атос, Портос и Арамис втроем сидели на кровати Атоса и дочитывали письмо.  
"... Если вы не принесете деньги, то услышите агонизирующие крики вашего друга, заходящегося в мучительных судорогах, когда мы отрежем ему второй ус".  
— Это, верно, чья-то шутка, господа, — сказал Арамис.  
— Если это шутка, то неумная, — ответил Атос. — Но мы действительно давно не видели нашего друга.  
— Наверняка это происки кардинала, — воскликнул Портос.  
— Я собираюсь все выяснить, господа, — Атос встал и решительно направился к двери. 

Рошфор вошел к кардиналу.  
— Вызывали, Ваше преосвященство?  
— Рошфор, до меня дошли тревожные сведения о том, что якобы по моему приказу в Бастилию был заточен один дворянин по имени д’Артаньян.  
— Тот самый д’Артаньян?  
— Не знаю, тот или не тот. Возможно, это д’Артаньян из Шампани... или д’Артаньян из Бургундии... или из Нормандии... или из Анжу.  
— Или из Прованса?  
— Рошфор, вы хотите перечислить все провинции Франции?  
— Что вы, я не смею, — опустил голову Рошфор, но в его голосе не было раскаяния.  
Ришелье мрачно покосился на Рошфора.  
— Прекратите ходить у меня за спиной и заглядывать в мои бумаги... Вы еще тут? — осведомился Ришелье.  
— Не смею уходить без вашего позволения, монсеньор, — смиренно ответил Рошфор, в уголках его губ затаилась игривая усмешка.  
— Рошфор, — проговорил Ришелье голосом человека, который теряет терпение, — я надеялся, что вы уже поняли, почему я вас пригласил.  
— Конечно, монсеньор, но я не хочу допустить ошибки.  
— В ближайшее же время вы должны выяснить, действительно ли этот д’Артаньян находится в Бастилии и как он туда попал. Свободны.  
Рошфор поклонился и вышел, Ришелье же вернулся к бумагам.

Граф прямиком направился к дежурившем у входа в Пале-Кардиналь гвардейцам. Вычислить Жюссака с де Вардом было легко: Жюссака по яркой одежде, а де Вард всегда был рядом с Жюссаком. Последний встретил его скорбным взглядом.  
— Ах, господин Рошфор, я слышал, что кардинал не в лучшем духе?  
— И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему. Если бы не идея нашего корыстного господина де Варда...  
— Шшш... Не при свидетелях.  
Троица отошла в сторону.  
— Я правильно понял, что речь идет об этом несчастном д’Артаньяне, оказавшемся другом обеспеченных, к нашей удаче, мушкетеров?  
— Именно о нем. Кстати, откуда он?  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. За объектом следил де Вард.  
— В таком случае многого мы не узнаем, — вздохнул Рошфор.  
— Когда я начал за ним следить, он уже выехал из своей провинции, — возразил де Вард.  
— Теперь наше преосвященство этим заинтересовался. Что будем делать?  
— А как он вообще об этом узнал? — спросил Жюссак.  
— Ему пожаловались некие мушкетеры, которых зовут... дайте вспомнить... Арос, Картос и Арамис, — он насмешливо посмотрел на друзей.  
Однако Жюссак не заметил шутки Рошфора.  
— Как?! Они посмели обратиться с этим к Ришелье? Мы же прислали им оторванный левый ус в конверте. Неужели это не показало им всю серьезность наших намерений?  
Де Вард переступил с ноги на ногу и с беспечным видом засвистел веселый мотивчик. Рошфор резко прекратил смеяться.  
— Де Вард, черт возьми! Ты ведь отрезал у него ус, как мы планировали?  
— Я собирался.  
— И?  
— Господа, давайте успокоимся, — нервно проговорил де Вард. — Когда я вошел в камеру и достал кинжал, он неожиданно стал вырываться. Я подумал, что ничего страшного, если я возьму другие усы. Но видит небо, я пытался! — с жаром воскликнул де Вард.  
— Так ты достал усы? — мрачно вопросил Рошфор.  
— Я заплатил за них цирюльнику целое состояние.  
— Это обошлось ему в целое су, — расшифровал Жюссак.  
Рошфор многозначительно стал крутить рукоять шпаги.  
— Я послал мушкетерам ус, похожий на ус д’Артаньяна. Разве что он был седым. Честно говоря, это был последний ус в лавке. Жюссак, хватит так на меня смотреть. Это был ус цирюльника. Жюссак, мне пришлось отрезать его. Этот жадный негодяй запросил целых 10 су!  
— Седой?! — одновременно воскликнули Рошфор и Жюссак.  
— Черт, — сказал Рошфор.  
— Каналья, — подтвердил Жюссак.  
— Вот ведь, — вставил де Вард.  
— У меня было чувство, что не стоило поручать эту миссию де Варду.  
— Какая разница, какого цвета усы, Рошфор? — отмахнулся де Вард. — Они ж могли у него поседеть за время, проведенное в камере. Неужели его друзья не поверили моему письму?  
— О, боже, — ахнул Рошфор, — неужели и письмо написал де Вард? Теперь вся затея под угрозой.  
— Между прочим, это была моя затея.  
— Вот именно. Вообще не понимаю, как я на нее согласился. Жюссак, а ты что в это время делал?  
Жюссак с многозначительным видом пожал плечами. 

После визита к кардиналу Атос понял, что Ришелье сам не в курсе произошедшего или очень хорошо притворяется. У мушкетера были кое-какие связи в Бастилии, о чем он и сообщил двум друзьям.  
— Мы не можем оставить д’Артаньяна в беде, — сказал Портос.  
— Я совершенно согласен с вами, мой друг, — кивнул Арамис.

А в это время в разговоре с кардиналом король переминился в лице.  
— Неужели Бэкингем все еще в Париже?  
— По агентурным сведениям знаменитый парижский попрошайка Хромоногий Питер — это замаскированный Бэкингем. Под видом нищего он околачивается у окон королевы, потом забирается к нему в окно и делает вид, что крадет ее драгоценности.  
— А внешность?  
— Хромоногий Питер похож на Бэкингема. Выпавший глаз можно подделать, язвы нарисовать, рост увеличить, телосложение изменить.  
Тут королю показалось, что кардинал над ним насмехается. Но он знал, что это не так, т.к. Ришелье был его преданным, скромным и смиренным слугой. 

В приемный покой ворвался де Тревиль. Субтильный капитан королевских мушкетеров двигался на удивление агрессивно.  
— Этот человек! Этот ужасный человек! Я еще раз повторяю, этот человек посадил моего мушкетера в Бастилию. Да, моего бедного мушкетера! Повторяю, этот человек! В Бастилию! Моего мушкетера!  
Король понял, что Тревиль настроен на длительный разговор. Ришелье достал карманную Библию и погрузился в чтение. Тревиль возмущенно замолчал.  
— Как вы, подчеркиваю, именно вы, смеете читать книгу перед лицом таких серьезных обвинений?  
— Присядем, господа, — предложил король.  
— Как, сударь, вы попрекаете меня в чтении Божественной книги? — с наигранным удивлением поинтересовался кардинал.  
— Не увиливайте от разговора. Вы прекрасно знаете, что мой мушкетер в Бастилии.  
— Садитесь, господа...  
— Я не понимаю, повторяю, не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
От неожиданности Тревиль отскочил.  
— Вы меня передразниваете, повторяю, передразниваете.  
— Я не отдавал никакого приказа, повторяю, не отдавал, о задержании мушкетера.  
— Господа, так вы ни к чему не придете, — пытался урезонить их король.  
И он был прав. Через полчаса Тревиль ушел ни с чем.

Рошфор, Жюссак и де Вард собрались вечером в квартире Жюссака. Жюссак постоянно хлюпал носом и чихал. Де Вард заботливо утаскивал платки, к которым он начинал тянуться. Рошфор сидел в своем фиолетовом костюме, положа ногу на ногу. Соучастники спорили о том, кто пойдет на место передачи денег. Жюссак думал, что должен пойти де Вард, т.к. сам он болеет. Де Вард думал, что Жюссак, т.к. у него распух нос и его не узнают. А Рошфор считал, что денег вообще не будет.  
В дверь постучали.  
— Вохди... апчхи!... те.  
В проеме обозначилась красивая фигура. Все присутствующие безошибочно узнали посетительницу — такая фигура была только у Миледи.  
— Я присяду? — обворожительно улыбнулась та.  
Жюссак попытался ответить, но зашелся в приступе чихания. Рошфор галантно освободил стул для дамы и пересел на кровать. Жюссак возмущенно шмыгнул носом:  
— Даже не думайте сесть на мои чистые простыни.  
Рошфор не обратил на предупреждение никакого внимания.  
— Итак, господа, я все знаю, — сразу приступила к делу Миледи.  
— Вы знаете о нашем плане? — удивился де Вард и тут же получил пинок от Рошфора.  
— Так что вы знаете? — уточнил Рошфор.  
— О д’Артаньяне, посаженном в Бастилию, разумеется.  
— И что же вы намерены предпринять?  
— Ничего, — улыбнулась женщина. — Но только если 40% мои.  
Де Вард чуть не упал со стула, а Жюссак возмущенно закашлялся.  
— За что такие деньги?  
— За то, что я буду хранить всю эту информацию при себе... Чему вы улыбаетесь, граф?  
— Видите ли, Миледи, вероятность получения этих денег настолько мала, что практически не существует. Дело в том, что письмо с требованием о выкупе писал де Вард.  
Миледи медленно кивнула.  
— В таком случае, я вас оставлю, господа. Как похитители вы оказались абсолютно несостоятельными.  
— Смеется тот, кто смеется последним, — возмутился де Вард.  
— Пожалуй, и мне пора, — поднялся Рошфор.  
— Вы можете меня проводить, граф.  
— Почту за честь.  
И они вместе ушли. Жюссак и де Вард до глубокой ночи разрабатывали план, не собираясь отказываться от затеи. Как сказал де Вард, даже малейший шанс получить деньги стоит того, чтобы попытаться.

— Вы заметили, что Его Преосвященства стал использовать больше кружав на сутане?  
— Ах, боже, Миледи, оставьте свои женские разговоры.  
Миледи залилась смехом.  
— Ах, это вы, Рошфор? На минуту мне показалось, что вы одна из моих камеристок.  
— Наверное, все дело в освящении, — иронично сказал Рошфор, оглядывая залитый солнечными лучами сад.  
— Граф, я удивлена, что вы позволили себя втянуть в это предприятие Жюссака и де Варда.  
— Знаете, когда я понял, что оказался в это втянут, было уже поздно.  
— Вы забываете, что я присутствовала на вашей пьянке. В конце вы даже сняли с себя шляпу, колет и штаны.  
— Черт.  
Миледи снова рассмеялась.  
— От вашего смеха мне хочется выпить, — мрачно прокомментировал Рошфор.  
— Я знаю неплохой кабачок.  
Через мгновение сад опустел. И только отпечаток сапога Рошфора напоминал, что он здесь был.

Маленькая камера, скрытая в толще каменных стен. Шуршащие по ночам крысы, бегающие по заключенным. Стоны, доносящиеся из пыточных и злобный хохот стражников. Так намеревался написать в своих мемуарах молодой гасконец. Внезапно он услышал шаги. Несмотря на то, что мимо камеры довольно часто проходили стражники, сейчас его сердце затрепетало в радостном волнении. Дверь в камеру с громким лязгом распахнулась. На пороге вырисовалась фигура. Д’Артаньян сразу узнал Атоса — только у него было такое стройное телосложение. Атос похлопал д’Артаньяна по плечу.  
— Я вижу, вас не так уж плохо содержат, друг мой.  
— Атос! — растроганно пробормотал д’Артаньян.  
От него пахло таким знакомым запахом Атоса — запахом спиртного и оружейного масла.  
— Мой юный друг, не волнуйтесь, мы вас вызволим.  
Сообразительный юноша сразу смекнул, что к чему.  
— Вы хотите устроить побег? — восторженно закричал он.  
Стражник закашлялся.  
— Я понимаю ваш восторг, друг мой, но не стоит посвящать в это посторонних.  
— Вы правы, — склонился тот перед мудростью старшего друга.  
— В таком случае я принес вам женское платье. Вы переоденетесь в него и ровно в полночь выйдете из тюрьмы вместе с прачками. О том, чтобы ваша камера была к нужному времени открыта, я позабочусь. Знаете ли вы, кто стоит за вашим заключением?  
— Наш старый знакомый де Вард.  
— Де Вард! — воскликнул Атос.  
В его устах это прозвучало как ругательство.  
— Надеюсь, он не причинил вам зла.  
— Он всего лишь хотел бесчестно со спины зарезать меня кинжалом. К счастью, дверь громко скрипнула, и я знал, когда он вошел.  
— Зато я принес вам бутылочку бургундского, чтобы прогнать скуку. До встречи, мой друг.  
Уход Атоса обрадовал стражника, который сразу поспешил к своему приятелю.  
— А знаешь ли, в камере №6 договаривались о побеге, — таинственно прошептал он.  
— А во сколько это будет? Мне надо проверить свое расписание. Побеги так же планируются в камере №12 и №8.  
— Этот побег будет интереснее. Заключенный переоденется в платье.  
Второй стражник потер руки:  
— Можно будет поднять ставки.  
Оживленно беседуя, стражники попивали вино.

В 10 вечера две темные подозрительные фигуры показались на углу Сен-Жермен и улицы белошвеек. Одна фигура быстро передала платок другой. Случайные прохожие поспешно удалялись от опасного места. Тучи заволокли луну, завыла собака, вывеска ближайшего трактира зловеще заскрипела.  
— Де Вард, ты кого-нибудь видешь?  
— Неужели мы опоздали?  
— Возможно... Хотя нет, постой. Я вижу, кто-то приближается.  
— Ба, эту фигуру я ни с кем не спутаю. Это же Портос. Могу поспорить, что вместе с ним Арамис.  
Мушкетеры приблизились.  
— Почему же сегодня я не слышу обычного приветствия "Вы еще живы, господин де Жюссак"?  
— Неужели с вами нет господина д’Артаньяна?  
— Неужели его кто-то похитил?  
— Кто эти нехорошие люди?  
Жюссак и де Вард, весело улыбаясь, переглянулись. Они понимали друг друга без слов. Арамис произнес без всякого выражения:  
— Яко чума на ваши дома, так и вы будете жить.  
— Я совершенно согласен с Арамисом, — кивнул Портос.  
— Вы принесли деньги? — перешел к сути де Вард.  
— Иже говорится в Писании... — начал Арамис.  
— Черт возьми, конечно, нет. А вы что думали, что у нас есть деньги? — воскликнул Портос.  
— Неужели у королевских мушкетеров нет денег?  
— Очевидно, их нет и у гвардейцев, — заметил мягким голосом Арамис.  
— Наше преосвященство совсем нам не платит, — скорбно ответил де Вард.  
— Подумать только, последний раз господин де Тревиль выдавал нам содержание два месяца назад, — согласился Портос.  
— А нам выдавали жалованье недавно, но урезанное вполовину, — сказал Жюссак.  
Четверо людей, объединенные общей проблемой, некоторое время помолчали.  
— Давайте посмотрим, как там д’Артаньян, — предложил де Вард.  
Мушкетеры кивнули, и четверка направилась в сторону Бастилии, перемывая косточки королю и кардиналу.

Д’Артаньян сделал последний глоток вина. Он не знал, сколько сейчас времени, но решил, что пора переодеваться. Переодевшись, мушкетер приступил к поискам двери, которая, как назло, куда-то подевалась. К счастью, он определили нужное место по сквозняку. Д’Артанья надел шляпу, подкрутил усы, поправил платье и вышел. В коридоре рядом с дверью стояла его шпага. Он ее схватил и задумался, куда дальше идти. Боковым зрением он уловил какое-то движение. "Крыса или стражник? — подумал д’Артаньян. — Не важно", — и начал долгий путь к свободе.  
Атос терпеливо ждал у подвесного моста, даржа за поводья двух коней. Стражники по такому случаю решили опустить мост. Наверху горячо спорили, кто из заключенных сбежит — можно было ставить на конкретный номер.

Королю не спалось. Он позвал Ля-Шене, чтобы тот рассказал интересную историю из жизни кардинала.

А в это время в кабинете кардинала вовсю шла дискуссия между Его Высокопреосвященством Ришелье, Миледи и Рошфором. Троица склонилась над шахматной доской. Ришелье объяснял новые правила игры втроем. Он уже давно хотел изобрести эту игру, но его все время отвлекали государственные дела. Рошфор не очень-то помогал: он усмехался и всячески нервировал кардинала. Миледи вставляла замечания вроде "Это гениально, монсеньор... Как вам идут эти новые оборки". Рошфор ухмылялся еще сильнее, Ришелье нервничал еще больше. В целом вечер проходил в дружеской обстановке.

Внезапно д’Артаньян почувствовал под ногой пустоту. Он покатился с лестницы, оббивая об ступени локти. Ему послышался чей-то смех. Смеялись то ли крысы, то ли стражники. Через какое-то время он оказался в окружении кудахтающих прачек.  
— Ах, бедняжка, — запричитали они, — с такой внешностью тебе трудно будет найти жениха. Эти ужасные усы, эта растущая борода...  
Д’Артаньян что-то пробормотал и протиснулся дальше. Через пять минут он вернулся и спросил, где выход. Жалостливые прачки вызвались его проводить. И так, в окружении прачек мушкетер двинулся к долгожданной свободе. Доведя новую знакомую до моста, прачки удалились, провожаемые свистом и гиканьем стражников.

Четверо гвардейцев и мушкетеров подходили к Бастилии. Внезапно дорогу им преградили две лошади, из-за которых выглядывал Атос.  
— Эге-гей! — заорал Портос. — Какая неожиданная встреча.  
— Приветствую, друзья, вместе ждать не так скучно, — флегматично заметил Атос. — А что тут делают господин Жюссак и, если не ошибаюсь, господин де Вард?  
— Они раскаялись в содеянном, — объяснил Арамис.  
Атос кивнул. Тут лошади заржали — кто-то приближался.  
— Д’Артаньян, — высказался за всех Портос.  
Встреча была радостной — друзья стали обниматься. Де Вард и Жюссак скромно стояли в стороне.  
— У Арамиса всегда можно одолжить платок, — говорил Жюссак де Варду.  
— А у Портоса всегда можно одолжить еду, — парировал де Вард.  
Атос с д’Артаньяном ускакали домой, т.к. стражники уже начали собираться в погоню. Арамис и Портос завернули в ближайший кабак. А Жюссак с де Вардом, извинившись за похищение, пошли к капитану гвардейцев Кавуа.

Эпилог

На утро Ришелье в сердцах отдал приказ о том, чтобы д’Артаньяна выпустили. Давление де Тревиля оказалось невыносимым. Т.к. в Бастилии томилось несколько д’Артаньянов, выпустили их всех.

А де Вард на следующее утро сообщил, что у него появился новый план. Кавуа и Жюссак рассмеялись. 

Ля-Шене закончил историю, которую рассказывал всю ночь. Людовик с удивлением заметил:  
— Не знал, что у моего первого министра такая веселая жизнь.  
— Думаю, он и сам об это не знает.

А в окно королевы снова лез какой-то нищий.

Рошфору и Миледи выдали премию, хотя Ришелье и сам не был уверен, за что.

Де Тревиль бегал по своему кабинету:  
— Д’Артяньян, почему мне говорят, что моего мушкетера, повторяю, мушкетера видели в платье? Не видать вам зарплаты, как своих ушей!  
— Но нам и так ее... — начал было Портос.  
— Молчать!

Жена седого цирюльника ударила его ухватом по голове:  
— Куда ты дел второй ус, мерзавец?

А двое стражников отправились кормить плотоядную живность, обитающую во рву Бастилии.


End file.
